


The Three Times Linhardt Tried to Take a Nap

by ImNotAMarySue (writethatdownpls)



Series: Us, our obliviousness, and the people who had to bear with us [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Let Linhardt Sleep 2k20, Mutual Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, THEY ARE JUST TERRIBLE, VERY oblivious flirting, but just mentioned - Freeform, edeleth are dumb, i'm just voicing my experiencies with wlws, oblivious flirting, oh yeah it's obvious but Fem!Byleth, there's doropetra and ferdibert at the end, we're all like this and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethatdownpls/pseuds/ImNotAMarySue
Summary: Admittedly, Linhardt sleeps a lot. That doesn't mean he's always sleeping when he closes his eyes. A common mistake, really.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Us, our obliviousness, and the people who had to bear with us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	The Three Times Linhardt Tried to Take a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> *offers you oblivious wlws* *offers you oblivious wlws* *offers you oblivious wl-
> 
> (Oh, I'm not an English native speaker but FOR ONCE this is kind of betaed. Thanks Dorian / @artsystargazer you're the best.)

Admittedly, Linhardt sleeps a lot. That doesn't mean he's always sleeping when he closes his eyes. A common mistake, really.

Okay, most of the time he is sleeping. But other times he's just letting his eyes rest. Sometimes he's just thinking, swimming among his own thoughts. Sometimes he's just pretending to be asleep so no one bothers him. 

The last one hasn't always worked. But even almost five years after the events that started the war in which he's now fighting is still worth trying. 

That day he was on the monastery's pond, specifically sleeping at the dock. Yes, just as it sounds. Unbelievably, it happened to be the quietest place that day. But he had to do this more often. The smell of fish was relaxing once you had spent a while there, and the sound and gentle movement of the waters was quite calming. Not even the small boat in which he was sprawling was that uncomfortable. He had slept in worse places. Linhardt was not picky. 

Also, he was a little bit out of the general eye. If someone happened to pass by the docks they would most certainly not see him. Unless they were looking from the top of the stairs. But Linhardt wasn't worried about that. He was about to fall asleep anyway, it was just a matter of time before his mind started really drifting away, and then he wouldn't even be bothered by people seeing him in such a position. 

Not that he cared, in the first place. 

Goddess, he just wanted to—

"Linhardt," the soft voice of Byleth actually managed to surprise Linhardt. Not enough, though. He kept his position, his eyes still closed and his breathing quite rhythmic and steady. He was used to that, although his former teacher had been too stealthy, even for Linhardt taste. She really had been trying to not wake him up, just in case, hadn't she? 

Byleth waited a couple of seconds before calling him again. But oh, no, Linhardt was not about to give up his rest time. So he kept up his acting. 

He heard Byleth sigh, "do you mind if I sleep here for a while? I promise I won't bother you."

Once again, Linhardt didn't move nor answered. He knew Byleth had been working a lot lately. War was war, and the former teacher was a key piece in the whole affair. Linhardt wasn't surprised she sounded tired. Not at all. 

"I just thought that, if you're able to sleep here, maybe I can manage to do it too," she kept speaking softly. The wood boards of the dock creaked a little bit. Was she really just… going to lie there? Well, all the other boats had seemed to be occupied by fish traps and fishing tools in general, so really, if Byleth wanted to sleep there, the dock itself was her only option. 

Still, it was quite surprising. Linhardt focused on sharpening his hearing so he could know when Byleth fell asleep. 

...And her breathing quickly became as steady as Linhardt's faked one. Not even 5 minutes had passed. 

_(Wow, she really was tired. Amazing.)_

Slowly, Linhardt opened his own eyes and sat up on the boat, as quietly as it was humanly possible. He looked towards the docks and, surely, not even three meters from where he was, his former teacher was lying on top of the wooden boards, as peaceful as you could expect her to be while she slept. 

But that was not all. One of the local cats had made its way towards the former teacher and was currently curled up on top of her stomach. Judging by its fur it was Varleyon. Byleth didn't seem to be bothered by the animal, not at all. 

It was… quite a tender scene, indeed. 

Well, no one was bothering Linhardt, so back to business it was. Business being sleep. Sweet, sweet rest. All Linhardt needed right then, really. 

He was just about to be embraced by the gentle hug of dreams when he heard the distinct rushed steps of Edelgard's boots against the hard stone and then against the floorboards. 

_(Someone had to teach the Empress she should wear some footwear which wasn't as noisy. Or, like, to stop walking as if she was stepping onto bugs.)_

"Byleth," she called in a gentle voice after stopping. 

_(Huh. Weird. Edelgard always called Byleth "professor" in front of everyone.)_

"Shh…" again surprised, Linhardt heard his former teacher shoosh the Empress. Well, if someone could do that it was certainly Byleth. "Varleyon is asleep, and so is Linhardt."

_(Oh, first the cat and then poor Linhardt. That was his status, right.)_

"Oh. Sorry," Edelgard actually started talking in a lower voice. Again, Byleth's power. "What are you doing, exactly?" 

"Resting," she said, simplicity in her tone. "I have had trouble sleeping lately. I saw Linhardt sleeping here from the top of the stairs, so I thought I could try it too."

"And…?"

"It was working, actually," Byleth said. "It's quite a peaceful place. And I personally relate the smell of fresh wish and water with peaceful times. Relaxing times. So I think that helps, too."

"Oh. Sounds quite nice," Edelgard said. "I could use some sleep, too."

And so, they went on with their chat. 

"Lie here with me, then."

"I don't think that's appropriate." 

"Why?" 

"Well, the Empress shouldn't be lying asleep on a dock, I think."

"Oh, is that the problem? Then I'll lie on top of you."

_(What.)_

"What?" Linhardt could almost hear how Edelgard turned as red as her usual dress. 

"I could cover us both with a blanket," Byleth continued. "Oh, but if you really don't want to do that, then—" 

"I would." 

"Hm?" Byleth hummed. 

"I would like that very much, actually."

_(Oh, sweet Goddess, why wasn't Linhardt ACTUALLY asleep?)_

"Oh, then come here. I'm sure little Varleyon won't mind."

"I can't right now, though," Edelgard added. "Sadly, there are some matters that require my attention."

"Oh, then we can certainly leave it for another occasion?" 

"More than certainly."

Were they... aware… of the fact that they were actually flirting? Were they? 

_(Linhardt highly doubted it.)_

\---

That day Linhardt had decided to take a nap behind one of the perfectly trimmed hedges that surrounded the tea tables. Everyone was having lunch at that hour, and he wasn't about to try to sleep on the docks again. 

_(Not after what had happened three days before.)_

The grass was soft under his body, and his own arm was perfect as a pillow, as always. It had gotten to the point in which his arm wasn't sore anymore when he woke up after a nap. The sweet scent of the near flowers was a plus, obviously. Just the perfect kind of relaxing. 

He let his eyelids fall as he curled up a little. Ah, just perfect. He could probably sleep until 5 in the afternoon without being bothered. That could be just nice. 

"...you should eat."

"I could say the same about you, Byleth."

Linhardt's eyes shot open. 

The soft steps of two people sounded closer every second that passed. Then, Linhardt heard just as a person lifted a chair and—

"I can do that on my own, thanks," said Edelgard. 

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't do it."

"Fair."

Linhardt rolled a little, squinted his eyes, and pushed the leaves around a little bit so he could look through the hedge. 

There they were. Edelgard and Byleth, sitting together, a tray with tea and pastries on top of the table they were sharing. 

_(What were the odds? Not that high, actually, if Linhardt thought about it for a couple of seconds. The monastery was big, yes, but at the end of the day they all frequented the same places every day.)_

Linhardt rolled on his back and looked up to the sky. 

He could keep trying to sleep—

"Is it still hot?" 

"Yes," Byleth confirmed.

"Perfect," Linhardt could almost hear the smile on the Empress' face. A pause. "Oh, this is—" 

"Your favorite."

"You're so thoughtful, professor. It's amazing, how did you know?" 

"You told me. Five years ago."

"Your memory is that sharp?" Edelgard sounded genuinely impressed. 

"Always."

"Always," Edelgard echoed. "Oh, by the way, I really loved… you know… the other night…"

Linhardt's hearing became sharper. Unconsciously. 

"You mean, the night at the docks?" 

"Yeah," Edelgard cleared her throat. "I would really like to do that again."

_(Just what had they—)_

"Oh, did you really sleep that well?" 

_(Damn.)_

"Like a baby. Although… what came before… you know, it might have helped a little."

_(Linhardt was about to get into cardiac arrest and he wasn't even supposed to be interested in that conversation.)_

"Oh, is that so?" Byleth chuckled. "Then we can repeat any day."

"You just… you have lived so much."

"Well, my father liked to tell me about the stars when we slept in the open. Between bounties and contracts, I told you. It's useful, to orient yourself at night. You might consider my astronomy knowledge impressive, but I don't think it's a big deal, being honest."

_(...They were talking about stars. They were talking about… stars._

_Linhardt swore to the fucking Goddess—)_

"That doesn't mean I will stop considering it as amazing."

"I guess you're right."

"It's just…" Edelgard stopped. It was one of the few times Linhardt had heard her being just— speechless. 

_(She was whipped, wasn't she? So badly, on top of that.)_

"I could listen to your voice for hours. I mean. Talking about constellations."

_(Sure. If thinking that made her happy, then go ahead.)_

"Oh, did you really think that when I was your actual teacher?" 

"Perhaps."

"Just perhaps?" 

"You're not getting anything else from me today, my dearest teacher."

“Then I’m glad to know that at least someone wasn’t dying out of boredom during my lessons,” at these words, Edelgard chuckled.

Linhardt felt the urge to bang his head against the closest hard surface. 

The conversation was so pointless. So tense, and not exactly in the way the relationship between Edelgard and Dimitri had been before the war. No. It was a very different sense of the word "tense". 

Okay, yeah. Yeah, well. Linhardt was still sleepy. He could just close his eyes, and—

"Oh, I really thought I had seen someone over here…" Byleth's voice sounded soft from a close point. 

_'Just even your breathing, Lin…'_

"And…?" 

"Linhardt is taking a nap." 

"Oh. Why am I surprised?" Edelgard sighed. 

_(Well, excuse you. Linhardt was there first.)_

"Maybe we should move our little tea time to my room. I don't think we should bother him," Byleth added. 

"O-oh. That— that is a good idea. We can make it work, surely."

And soon enough, Linhardt was left alone again. 

Not that he managed to take a nap after that.

\---

You see, just in case Linhardt wasn't going to risk it for a while. No docks, no bushes. Just in case. Maybe he should go back to his roots. His roots being the Black Eagles' old classroom. 

Ah, the slightly worn away wood of his old desk. Memories flooded him. Memories of beautiful dreams, of marvelous rest hours during the early morning classes after having been awake until dawn writing or reading or researching. 

Not the most comfortable place, but still a good place.

_(And most importantly, no one would really look for him there. That was the point, wasn't it? Find a place comfortable enough to sleep which also was hidden enough so no one would bother him._

_That was the first reason why he didn't use his own room to take naps. That would have been one of the first places to check if someone wanted to find him, and also why he tried to change his spots regularly.)_

It was perfect enough, really. It was even better than what he remembered, actually. There were no annoying classmates who could disturb his dream. 

No Caspar. No Ferdinand. No Hubert threatening him with transforming him into meat for skewers. 

Even more perfect. 

He closed his eyes, already anticipating what was to come. He hadn't been able to take a nap the day prior, all because of Byleth and Edelgard's obvious but oblivious flirting. 

Well, they had gone to Byleth's room after leaving Linhardt alone "to rest". They had most certainly resolved their… tension right then and there, right? 

"Oh, so many memories…" Linhardt had to control himself to not sit up as if pulled up by a spring. 

That couldn't be. 

_(No. Not again.)_

"Do you want to go in, Edelgard? We still have time before the meeting," Linhardt heard Byleth's words clear as water. 

"Can we? I mean—" the Empress chuckled. Linhardt’s skin crawled just from that sound. It was just so weird to hear Edelgard laughing during those days. "I guess we can."

"After you." 

And, surely enough, Linhardt heard the big wooden doors open behind him. 

_'Here we go again…'_ thought Linhardt as he closed his eyes. Maybe if they saw him right away they would actually leave. And THEN he would be able to nap.

"What the—" 

"Shh…" Byleth's steps came closer. "He's asleep."

"Maybe we should leave this for another occasion. The class isn't going to—" 

"Oh, but we have time now. And we both know it's pretty difficult to wake Linhardt up," added their former professor almost whispering. 

If Linhardt wasn't pretending to be asleep, he would have started banging his head against the table. 

Not. Again. 

“I guess you’re right,” Edelgard conceded. “As always, my dearest professor.”

“Oh, again with the ‘dearest professor’ thing? You really can call me Byleth.”

“I don’t consider it appropriate.”

“But I’ve heard you call me by my name before.”

“Those were just... mistakes.”

“Were they?”

The voices had gradually moved from the back of the classroom to the front. They should be near the teacher’s desk already, if Linhardt's hearing memory didn’t fail. And it had never failed.

“Just call me Byleth,” she insisted.

“I really—”

“I call you Edelgard, don’t I? And you’re not my student anymore. Why wouldn’t you call me Byleth?.”

“You’ll be my professor forever, I’m afraid. I still have a lot to learn from you. Every day. Every minute. Every second.”

Linhardt was really going to puke there, what the hell.

“Goddess, I pray that isn’t true, my dearest Empress.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“What? If you don’t use my name, it’s only fair I don’t use yours.”

“I’m not an Empress when I’m with you.”

That was the cheesiest thing Linhardt had ever heard. Period.

“Well, the way you dress contradicts you,” Byleth answered. Oblivious to the fact that that was the fucking cheesiest thing anyone could have said. Ever. Period.

“Do you want me to remove my clothes?” Edelgard asked, sounding quite serious. Linhardt almost choked on his own spit.

“It’s not only your clothes or your jewels, and you know it.”

There was an intense silence. Linhardt felt it. Now, did they feel it? That was the real question.

“I would— I would stop wearing them. My clothes, my jewels, my accessories. For you.”

That was close to being a marriage proposal if you asked Lin. Really. Just ask Lin. _Really._

“For you, who?”

“Byleth.”

Oh, damn.

“That’s more like it,” Byleth’s voice was sweet. “I really like how my name sounds on your lips, Edelgard.”

“Do you, really?”

“Do you think I’m joking?"

“No. No, I guess you’re not,” Edelgard sighed. “Well, I think we should get going.”

“Oh, right. I don’t think Hubert minds, though.”

“Yes, but still. It was nice to see our old classroom again, really. This is the first time I come since we came back to the monastery,” said Edelgard, just as Lin heard how their footsteps went by his side. “Should we wake up—”

“No, let him be,” Byleth didn’t let Edelgard finish. “If he can still sleep peacefully, then let him have it.”

_(Oh, Linhardt was totally capable of sleeping peacefully. If he wasn’t being INTERRUPTED. BY A WOMAN. WHO HAPPENED TO LIKE THE WOMAN IN FRONT OF HER. AND YET THEY DIDN’T REALIZE THAT THEY LIKED EACH OTHER.)_

“It’s a blessing, indeed. Linhardt is truly lucky…”

_(No, he was not. Not that day.)_

“It’s one way to put it…”

And the door closed behind them.

Linhard straightened up, sullen face, staring into the void.

Why him.

\---

A week had gone by, and there were no signs of Edelgard and Byleth during Linhardt’s naps. But during those days Linhardt had been more… attentive, to every interaction between Byleth and Edelgard.

He had always been quite observant, that was true. But he hadn’t had a special interest in how those two behaved around each other. He still didn’t have that interest, but the conversations he had secretly listened to had… fueled his passive perception of the events.

His verdict? They were fucking whipped for each other. 

Those looks. Those lingering but still fleeting touches. The tone they used around each other. It was crystal clear.

“I think you’re just imagining things,” had said Caspar when Linhardt did so much as suggest that there was something there.

He hadn’t expected Caspar to understand, though. Caspar was dense. 

“They are totally fucking,” had said Dorothea, who understood more about those things. 

“They are not,” Linhardt had corrected her. If they were fucking, Linhardt wouldn’t have had to listen to those three conversations.

“You know nothing, Linhardt von Hevring,” and then Dorothea started rambling about nobles being too blind to guess those things.

_(Sadly, Linhardt von Hevring knew too much. Just. Too much.)_

And then, the same day he had shared his thoughts during dinner with Dorothea and Caspar, it actually happened. Again.

Linhardt was in the library, doing some research on crests. Now that they had recovered the books Seteth and the Church had prohibited and hidden back in the day, Linhardt was really taking his time in reading them as carefully as possible. He had intended to do that during the morning, but there had been too much noise in the library. The remnants of the Golden Deer were noisy as hell, and recently they had kind of adopted Caspar on their group. Which multiplied by ten their loudness.

So. Linhardt had taken his things and had concluded that it was safer to continue at night. As always.

_(Why had he even tried during the day? That was the real question.)_

So there he was, almost hidden behind piles of books, deep in his reading of _“The Holy Blood of the Canyon”_. It was more of a narrative book, but it still offered a new and different perspective on the start of The War of Heroes. Knowing the book had been hidden away, Linhardt was inclined to think there was at least some truth in the tale. And surely, there had to be something there that pointed out to the origins of the cr—

“...sleeping is not our forte, is it?” As the door to the library opened, Linhardt heard Edelgard’s voice say those words.

“It really isn’t. Not these days.”

Aaaand there was Byleth.

_(It had been a good week, all in all. Linhardt had gotten to take many naps. Good naps.)_

At least Linhardt wasn’t trying to sleep, for once.

“I’m getting the feeling we’ve already had this conversation multiple times,” said Edelgard.

“Probably, yes,” he heard as the door closed.

Linhardt couldn’t see them from his position behind the books. It was safe to assume they weren’t seeing him either. And also, probably they just had eyes for each other.

Ugh.

_(Good. Now, please, if you don’t start flirting AGAIN—)_

“It’s still true. My anxiety only decreases when I’m with you, Byleth.”

“Do you know why is that?”

“Well, you make me feel safe. Like… like home, you know?” 

_(Oh, well. It was too much, wasn’t it?)_

“That’s very sweet of you, Edelgard.”

“But really—” the Empress trailed off. “It’s like— like— like all my worries fade away every time you look at me. And when I look at you my dear— my Byleth, I know everything is going to work out in the end. Because I have you.”

“Oh, you have me. And I’m your Byleth.”

“Well. I don’t know more Byleths around here, do I?”

“Oh, then I guess I’m yours, my Edelgard.”

_(FOR FUCK’S SAKE.)_

“Glad to know that,” the Empress almost whispered. “I’m really glad to know— yeah, to—” She was unable to end the sentence.

“But do you know, really? To which extent?”

Linhardt perked up. _‘Now, please, just SAY IT already and stop giving me second-hand embarrassment. Please, I’m just a simple scholar.’_

“I like to imagine it. Sometimes.”

“Imagine?”

“Yes. Just— you know. Dream.”

“But I’m here. I came back. I woke up. I’m not a dream.”

“You really have to remind me of that. I sometimes feel like this is a dream. Or a nightmare. Depends on the time of the day.”

“And where do I fall?” Linhardt heard as Byleth retired one of the chairs. “In the dreams or the nightmares?”

“Both.”

“Both?” Byleth laughed. “How can that be?”

“It’s difficult to explain. Nevermind. We are digressing. I am digressing. Sorry.”

“I want to hear it, though.”

“What about you, Byleth?” Edelgard ignored her question. 

“About me?”

“About your dreams.”

“I do not dream, Edelgard. Not since… this.”

Linhardt could only imagine Byleth was talking about the _oh, I'm a goddess_ incident. If he had to give it a name, sure.

“That’s how I know all of this is real. Or maybe it’s a really long dream,” she added.

“A dream? And not a nightmare?”

“You’re here. It cannot possibly be a nightmare.”

Linhardt was puking that night. He was definitely and most certainly puking. Yep.

_‘Just KISS already. FUCK. I DON’T CARE.’_

“That’s… You cannot say those things, Byleth. Not just like that.”

“You also say many things, Edelgard. And you just blurt them out, as if they were nothing. But are they?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

There was a tense silence. Linhardt heard as Edelgard took several deep breaths.

“We should change topics.”

“Yeah. We should,” Byleth agreed.

_‘Oh, fuck it.’_

“You. Are. The dumbest. People. I know,” Linhardt slowly blurted out as he stood up. Both women jumped on their seats. “And I know Caspar. And Ferdinand.”

“Linhardt?”

“How long had you been there?” Edelgard asked, quite alarmed.

“Oh, I’ve been here since the beginning,” Linhard closed his book. He took a deep breath. He wasn’t really angry. He wasn’t mad. Just tired. Always tired. “Don’t you see you like each other? A lot? It’s quite obvious, really.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Please. Just, please. Stop dancing around each other. Just kiss, for Sothis’ sake. This is too ridiculous already,” Linhardt grabbed his book. He was getting out of there. He could always read in his room and return the book in the morning. No one would care. “I wasn’t going to intervene. I really wasn’t. But this— This is— Yeah, too ridiculous. There’s no other way to put it.”

He circled the table and directed his steps towards the door under Edelgard and Byleth’s shocked faces. Oh, that was a show. He had never seen Byleth that shocked. If only he could draw that expression to be able to remember it forever—

“Really. Try kissing,” Linhardt said, stopping under the door frame. “People say it works. If you don’t know how, just ask Dorothea. She might be able to give you some advice about that, and maybe she’ll finally believe you’re not fucking yet.”

“Not fucking…” started Byleth.

“...Yet…” Edelgard completed.

“Yeah. Because you aren’t, are you?” both of them shook their heads absentmindedly. “See? I knew it. Of course I knew it. Goddess, you’re so oblivious is painful to watch. Or hear. Just resolve what is between you already, would you? And please, don’t invite me to the wedding. Your cheesiness is worth an entire lifetime. Good night.”

And he closed the door behind him.

\---

And the thing was, years later, they had the fucking nerve to invite Linhardt to their wedding. 

_(It wasn’t like they had another choice. Linhardt couldn’t say no to the invitation either. Dorothea would have looked for him through the entire fucking continent if necessary, and then she would have dragged him to the ceremony.)_

And they wanted him to give a speech. A speech! Linhardt! They were insane.

But Linhardt did it anyway. They were his friends. His terrible, horrible, oblivious friends.

_(Sigh.)_

“You know...” Linhardt started talking.

Dorothea was already full-on crying on the first row. Hubert was, too, but he was trying very hard to dissimulate it. Luckily for him, the loud cries from Ferdinand, his soon-to-be husband, sitting by his side, worked perfectly as a distraction. Bernadetta had made the effort of getting out of her home, which was pretty impressive. Caspar was trying very hard not to look at anyone, but Linhardt could see he was crying too. Oh, and Petra was really being Petra, but this time clearly interlacing her fingers with Dorothea’s on the former’s lap.

“You know,” Linhardt started again, this time clearing his voice. “I actually never told anyone, now that I think about it. But really. The first time I heard these two here flirting, Byleth asked her to lie on the docks so she could lie on top of her. To sleep. Together. On the docks. Yeah. Edelgard didn’t get it right then. That should have been enough, am I right?”

And oh, the brides’ faces when they realized what he was suggesting with that? 

Oh, yes. Pure poetry. And sweet vengeance for all the second-hand embarrassment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, my dudes, dudettes and nb-pals. I really don't know. I sort of vomited this in the span of two days. I shouldn't be surprised. This is my third FE3H oneshot and it has happened every single time. The vomiting in the span of two days, I mean.
> 
> Anyway, the comments from the friends who read this in advance were "IRENE I WANT TO PUNCH MYSELF IN THE MOUTH" -@Katsucii, "please make them stop I'm feeling second-hand embarrassment" and "OOOOH LIN TELL EM"-both by @artsystargazer. And I think that really sums up my feelings while writing this, and also my feeling whenever I see two wlws who clearly like each other interact.  
> Or, like. Probably what my friends feel when they see me interact with a girl I like.
> 
> I have more ideas for fire emblem three houses oneshots. Like. The train isn't going to stop any time soon. Oh, right, I should have said that I'm still on my first Crimson Flower run, right? Hoping it wasn't THAT evident.  
> Social distancing / quarantine in Spain is not going to end any time soon. So. Another Unrelated Oneshot Might Happen Soon. Who Knows. No, but I have the new Animal Crossing so, really, WHO KNOWS.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you're feeling generous. You can also get mad at me at my twitter (same handle as here, ImNotAMarySue) for writing this amount of bullshit and make you read it. I will 100% understand it.


End file.
